


New Mode Idea: Galactic Warfare

by CharizardORAS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Battlefront 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharizardORAS/pseuds/CharizardORAS
Summary: Galactic Warfare will be a large scale mode with 30 players on each team, depending on maps there will be AI Troops and starfighters. Galactic Warfare takes place on planets already in game but new locations, or new planets not introduced yet. Galactic Warfare is basically GA, CS, and SA combined. Heroes will only be available if they participated in those specific battles as well as introducing new fighters, heroes, reinforcements, etc, across all eras





	1. Endor: Battle of Endor

Intro Screen

Endor: Battle of Endor

The Rebellion has massed together their fleet to attack the Empire;s Second Death Star orbiting the forest moon of Endor. With the Rebellion falling into a trap, the Empire masses its own fleet to decimate the Rebel Alliance

Cutscene: Rebel fighters and ships exit hyperspace only to be encountered by Star Destroyers

Phase 1: Space

The Rebellion must escort their troop transports to land on the surface and destroy the shield generator, once the shield generator is destroyed, the Rebellion gains 50 reinforcements like GA

Rebel Ships Available: X-Wing Fighter, A-Wing Interceptor, Y-Wing Bomber, U-Wing Gunship, B-Wing heavy bomber

Empire Ships Available: TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor, TIE Bomber, TIE Defender, TIE Striker

Phase 2: Shield Generator

With Rebel transports successfully landing on the forest moon and landing troops, a strike team of Rebels leads a surprise attack on the Death Star's shield generator, after the shield generator is destroyed, the Rebels will have to defend command posts and board U-Wing transports to board the Executor. The the Empire prevents the Rebel attack on the shield generator, they must defend a command post and board a Lambda-class shuttle and board Home One.

Rebel Troops: Ewoks, Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Speeder Bikes

Empire: Death Troopers, AT-STs, Speeder Bikes, Rocket Troopers, Shadow Troopers

Phase 3: Capital Ships

If the Rebellion destroys the shield generator, they board a U-Wing Gunship and fly into space. Players will be able to play as X-Wing Fighters to defend the U-Wing transports as they make their way to the Executor. The Empire can play as TIE Fighters and must destroy the U-Wing transport and any escort fighters. Once the U-Wing boards the Executor, players can still play as starfighters in space, helping take down the Executor from outside while Rebel forces attack the Executor's weak points inside the ship. If the Executor is destroyed, the ending cutscene begins with the Executor being destroyed and Rebel fighters and transports flying out the hangar. The Death Star then blows up in the background

If the Empire boards the Lambda-class shuttle, players can be TIE Fighters to escort the transports on their way to Home One. Like before, TIE Fighters will help attack Home One while Imperial troops attack Home One from the Inside. If Home One is destroyed, the ending cutscene begins for the Empire where it shows Imperial fighters destroying Rebel starfighters and the massive destruction of the Rebel fleet


	2. Utapau: The Battle of Utapau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one of the final battles of the Clone Wars, the Republic is desperate to win, so Obi-Wan Kenobi masses a fleet to attack the Separatists on Utapau and capture, or defeat General Grievous, ending the Clone Wars

Utapau: Battle of Utapau

Phase 1: Destroy AAT tanks

With the Republic's surprise attack giving them an advantage, they must destroy two AAt tanks that pose a threat to their AT-TE walkers and LAAT Gunships. After the AATs are destroyed, the Republic gains 50 reinforcements and moves on to phase 2

Republic Playable Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Com. Cody, ARC Troopers, Clone Medics, AT-TE, AT-RT, LAAT Gunship,

Separatists Playable Characters: Commando Droids, Dwarf Spider Droids, B2 Super Battle Droids, Droidekas, MagnaGuards

Phase 2: Capture Separatist Command

The Republic must now escort two AT-TE walkers and march up to the Separatist command center. Ion disruptors are scattered around the map so the Separatists have to weaken the AT-TEs to attack them.

Republic Playable Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Com. Cody, ARC Troopers, Clone Medics, Clone Commandos, AT-RT, AT-TE

Separatist Playable Characters: General Grievous, MagnaGuards, Commando Droids, Dwarf Spider Droids, B2 Super Battle Droids, Droidekas

Phase 3: Separatist Core Ship

With the Command Center secured, the Republic must now attack and destroy the Separatist Core ship in the mountains of Utapau, the Separatists unleash all they have to prevent the Republic's attack

Republic Playable Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Com. Cody, ARC Troopers, Clone Commandos, Clone Medics, AT-TE, AT-RT, LAAT Gunship,

Separatist Playable Characters: General Grievous, MagnaGuards, Commando Droids, Dwarf Spider Droids, B2 Super Battle Droids, Droidekas, MTTs, Droid Gunships

Cutscene: Republic Victory(The AT-TEs fire at the Separatist core ship, doing massive damage to it and causing it to fall to the cavern below. LAAT Gunships then arrive and land reinforcement while Clones takes General Grievous prisoner

Cutscene: Republic Loss(Battle Droids fire at the clones and destroy multiple LAAT Gunships, the MTT shoots at an AT-TE walker, destroying it. Remaining Clones and Obi-Wan run onto remaining LAAT gunships and fly off with the rest of the fleet.


	3. Scarif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Similar to Infiltration in Battlefront 2015, the Rebels must escort their U-Wing transports to the surface before the shield gate closes. The Rebels must then secure landing pads and move on to the data vault to secure the Death Star Plans

Scarif: Birth of The Rebellion

Cutscene: The Rebel fleet exits out of hyperspace while Rebel fighters advance towards the shield gate. The Star Destroyers orbiting the planet form a blockade and launch fighters. The Rebels must escort their U-Wings to the surface, there they will advance more

Rebels: X-Wing Fighter, Y-Wing Bomber, U-Wing Gunship

Imperials: TIE Fighters, TIE Bombers, TIE Strikers

Phase 2: After braking through the surface, the U-Wings drop off troops on the ground while Rebel and Imperial starfighters struggle for control int he skies. The Rebels must secure to landing pads before moving on to the data vault

Rebels: X-Wing Fighters, Y-Wing Bomber, U-Wing Gunship, Rebel Special Forces

Imperials: TIE Strikers, TIE Bombers, TIE Fighters, Death Troopers, Shore Troopers

Phase 3: Imperial Walkers

After securing the two landing pads, the Rebels advance towards the capital building. The Empire launches walkers to push back the Rebel assault. The Rebels must destroy the walkers in order to access the data vault

Rebels: X-Wing Fighter, Y-Wing Bomber, U-Wing Gunship, Rebel Special Forces

Imperials: TIE Bombers, TIE Strikers, TIE Fighters, AT-ACTs, Death Troopers, Shore Troopers

Phase 4: Data Vault

The Rebels make their way inside the data vault and must extract the plans before Imperial reinforcements arrive and overwhelm the Rebel assault force

Rebels: Rebel Troopers, Rebel Special Forces

Imperials: Stormtroopers, Shock Troopers, Death Troopers

Ending Cutscene(Rebellion Victory): Rebel soldiers run out the building where an X-Wing shoots down a TIE Fighter, sending it crashing into the beach in front of them. A U-Wing Gunship appears and lands in front of the Rebels. In the background, an X-Wing shoots a torpedo into an Imperial walker, destroying it.

Cutscene(Rebellion Loss): The Rebel are overwhelmed in the data vault meanwhile outside, the Imperials devastate them. Rebels run outside where a U-Wing appears, but a TIE Fighter shoots down the U-Wing into the water.


	4. Naboo: Operation Cinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small Rebel attack force exits out of hyperspace to encounter an Imperial Star Destroyer and the satellites necessary for the Empire's plan for Naboo. The Rebels launch an attack force to destroy the satellites before any more damage is done to Naboo....

Naboo 1st Phase: Satellites

The Rebels must destroy all satellites in order to move on to the next objective, the Imperials must stop them

Rebel Starfighters Available: X-Wing, A-Wing, Y-Wing, N-1 Starfighter

Imperial Starfighters Available: TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor, TIE Bomber, TIE Defender

Naboo 2nd Phase: Star Destroyer

With the satellites destroyed, the Rebels must now target the Star Destroyer to give the Rebels space superiority, the Empire uses all of its might to defend its cruiser. The Rebels must destroy the shield generators, with those destroyed, the Mon Calamari cruiser will open fire and destroy the Star Destroyer

Rebel Starfighters Available: X-Wing, Y-Wing

Imperial Starfighters Available: TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor

Naboo: 3rd Phase

With the Star Destroyer dealt with, the Rebels land troops and fighters to the surface where the Imperial have already launched walkers and fighters. Like Naboo for GA, the Rebels must destroy an AT-AT before it reaches the palace

Rebel Playables: Rebel Troops, U-Wing Gunship, X-Wing, Y-Wing, Scavenged AT-RT, Leia Organa, Iden Versio, N-1 Starfighter

Imperial Playables: Stormtroopers, Death Troopers, AT-ST, TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor, TIE Bomber, AT-AT

Nabo: Last Phase

With the Imperial successfully breaching the palace, the Rebellion must defend the Throne Room while they try to activate the ion pulse

Rebel Playables: Rebel Troops, Leia Organa, Iden Versio

Imperial Playable: Stormtroopers, Death Troopers, Shock Troopers, Shadow Troopers

Ending Cutscene(Rebel Victory): A gunfight occurs in the throne room, then all of a sudden an ion pulse is activated to where outside, Rebel fighters avoid the pulse while Imperial fighters get caught in it and fall to the ground. Rebel troops then run outside and surround stormtroopers which they surrender


	5. Kashyyyk: Battle of Kashyyk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it's in GA, but I thought it would be cooler if it was actually movie represented. Yoda leads an attack force on Kashyyyk to aid the Wookiees due to a Separatist Invasion

Kashyyyk 1st Phase:

The Separatists launch an attack on the beach front where the Clones and Wookiees are holding a defensive perimeter. Little do they know, they are heading towards an ambush with Clone Sharpshooters in the giant trees....

Republic Playable: AT-RT, Clone Troops, Wookiee Warriors, Juggernauts, AT-DPs, Com. Gree, Chewbacca, Yoda, LAAT Gunship, Wookiee Speeders

Separatist Playables: B1 Battle Droids, B2 Battle Droids, Droidekas, Crab Droids, Snail Droids, MTTs, AATs, Dwarf Spider Droids, Droid Gunships

Kashyyyk 2nd Phase: With the beach front secured, the droids move on further on the Republic, no targeting a Venator Star Destroyer before it launches into the air. A Separatist Dreadnought that enters the battle and the two sides must capture command posts to board the enemy ship and destroy it....

Republic: Clone Troops, ARC Troopers, AT-RTs, AT-DPs, Clone Commandos, LAAT Gunship, Wookiee Warriors, Com Gree, Yoda, Chewbacca

Separatists: B1 Battle Droids, B2 Battle Droids, Commando Droids, Droidekas, AATs, STAP Speeders, Snail Droids, Droid Gunship

Kashyyyk 3rd Phase: Capital Ship Fight

For the sake of this, the Separatists capture the command posts and head up towards the Venator. The Clones put up a defense which was broken by the Separatist gunships. Now aboard the Republic cruiser, the Separatists now target the Venator's reactor cores......

Republic: Clone Troops, ARC Troopers, Wookiee Warriors, Com Gree, Yoda, Chewbacca

Separatists: B1 Battle Droids, B2 Battle Droids, Commando Droids, Droidekas,

Ending Cutscene(Separatist Victory): The droids run to the transports and they fly off as the Venator explodes, sending it crashing onto the battlefield below. Order 66 is issued where Yoda and Chewie fight off some Clones and escape off world

Ending Cutscene(Separatist Loss): The droids are beaten on the Venator, while the Republic battles on ground, Republic starfighters managed to weaken the Separatist Dreadnought in which the Venator opens fire unleashing its main guns, crippling the massive ship, sending it towards the ocean where the ship crashes, causing a hug splash of water and debris


	6. D'Qar: Resistance Evacuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Resurgent-Class Star Destroyer exits hyperspace and to have caught the Resistance in the middle of their evacuation. The Resistance Mon Calamari Cruiser decides to attack the Star Destroyer to by time for it's allies to make the jump to hyperspace

D'Qar 1st Phase:

The First Order targets the defense to the Mon Calamari cruiser, being 4 blockade runners. The First Order must destroy all 4 blockade runners before they can move on

Resistance Starfighters: T-70 X-Wing, RZ-2-A-Wing Interceptor, Y-Wing Bomber(the New Republic had them during this time, so the Resistance shall use them)

First Order Starfighters: FO TIE Fighter, SF TIE Fighter, FO TIE Interceptor

 D'Qar 2nd Phase:

Having destroyed the Resistance blockade runners, the First Order now targets a small medical frigate as a backup defense. The First Order must destroy the weak points on the medical frigate, crippling the cruiser and allowing them to further advance

Resistance Starfighters: T-70 X-Wing, RZ-2-A-Wing Interceptor, Y-Wing Bomber, Poe Dameron, Tallie Lintra

First Order Starfighters: FO TIE Fighter, SF TIE Fighter, FO TIE Interceptor, Kylo Ren

D-Qar 3rd Phase:

With the medical frigate destroyed, the First Order fighters advance to the Mon Calamari cruiser. The First Order must attack the weak points of the cruiser to weaken its defenses so that their Star Destroyer can decimate the Resistance cruiser.

Resistance Starfighters: T-70 X-Wing, RZ-2-A-Wing Interceptor, Y-Wing Bomber, Poe Dameron, Tallie Lintra

First Order Starfighters: FO TIE Fighter, SF TIE Fighter, FO TIE Interceptor, Kylo Ren

Ending Cutscene(First Order victory): TIE Fighters fly away from the cruiser as the Star Destroyer opens fires, crippling the cruiser. After the cruiser's destruction, the FO TIE Fighters wipe out the escort ships and destroy the Resistance evacuation, bring peace to the galaxy

Ending Cutscene(First Order Loss): A TIE Interceptor gets shot down and crashes into another TIE Fighter, a Resistance fleet exits hyperspace with reinforcements and cripple the First Order's Star Destroyer defenses, making the First Order attack unsuccessful.

 


	7. Jakku: Battle of Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With New Republic intel of an Imperial fleet orbiting the planet of Jakku, the New Republic sends their whole fleet to attack the Imperials and hopefully bring down the Empire once and for all

Jakku 1st Phase:

The New Republic fleet exits hyperspace to encounter a massive Star Destroyer blockading the planet and blockading around an Executor-class Super Star Destroyer. The New Republic targets 2 Gozanti-class cruisers that once destroyed, would cut a path through the blockade, allowing their cruisers to open fire on the Star Destroyers

New Republic Starfighters: X-Wing, A-Wing, Y-Wing, B-Wing

Imperial Starfighters: TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor, TIE Bomber, TIE Striker, TIE Defender

Jakku 2nd Phase: Landing at Carbon Ridge

With the two Imperial cruisers taken out, the New Republic launches transports along with more fighters. This time the fleet advancing, opening fire on the Imperial fleet catching the Star Destroyers off guard, as a result, two Star Destroyers are destroyed before they can react. The transports and fighters brake through the surface while the fight in space continues. The New Republic must land troops and fighters at Carbon Ridge, a vital point for the Empire, with Carbon Ridge taken, the Empire will be closer to decimation.

New Republic: New Republic Troops, Scavenged AT-RTs, X-Wings, A-Wings, Y-Wings, U-Wing Gunship, Modified AT-TEs

Empire: Stormtroopers, Death Troopers, Shock Troopers, TIE Fighters, TIE Interceptors, TIE Bombers, AT-STs, AT-ATs, AT-ACTs

Jakku 3rd Phase: Super Star Destroyer

With Carbon Ridge secured, and the fighting shifting into the atmosphere of Jakku, the New Republic launches a campaign to down the Super Star Destroyer, with the Super Star Destroyer, the remaining Imperial fleet will have no control and will lose its leadership.

New Republic: X-Wing, A-Wing, Y-Wing, B-Wing

Empire: TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor, TIE Bomber, TIE Striker, TIE Defender

Ending Cutscene(New Republic Victory): The Super Star Destroyer explodes as Rebel star fighters fly away, the massive ship crashes onto the battle below causing a massive sandstorm.

Ending Cutscene(New Republic Loss): The Imperial fleet somehow overwhelms the New Republic fleet, even though the Imperials are way outnumbered. This devastation causes the New Republic to retreat with only a few capital ships, cruisers, and star fighters remaining.

 


	8. Coruscant: Battle of Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A large Separatist fleet exits hyperspace to attack the Republic capital of Coruscant, desperate to protect their capital, the Republic calls all available fleets to report back to Coruscant. Now severely outnumbered, the Separatists have no choice but to fight and hope they somehow overcome the large Republic defense

Coruscant 1st Phase:

Separatist starfighters have to target 3 Republic cruisers blockading a pathway leading to a Venator-class Star Destroyer. The Separatists must destroy the cruisers before advancing further

Separatist Starfighters: Vulture Droids, Tri- Fighters, Hyena-class Bombers

Republic Starfighters: ARC-170s, Y-Wing Bombers, V-Wing Interceptors, V-19 Torrent Fighters, Z-95 Fighters

Coruscant 2nd Phase"

With the Republic cruisers taken out, the Separatists now target the Venator Star Destroyer, but they are ambushed by a second Venator Star Destroyer. Overwhelmed, a Providence-class Dreadnought offers assistance by taking on the two Star Destroyers. The Separatist fighters must take out the Venator's weak points so the Dreadnought can open fire

Separatist Starfighters: Vulture Droids, Tri- Fighters, Hyena-class Bombers

Republic Starfighters: ARC-170s, Z-95 Fighters, Y-Wing Bombers

Coruscant 3rd Phase:

With the two Venators weakened, the Dreadnought opens fire, destroying the two Venators. Then the Dreadnought is caught off guard when a a hijacked Lucrehulk-class Battleship appears and launches thousands of Republic starfighters. Now on the offensive, the Republic targets the Dreadnought

Separatist Starfighters: Vulture Droids, Tri- Fighters, Hyena-class Bombers

Republic Starfighters: ARC-170s, V-Wing Interceptors, Y-Wing Bombers, V-19 Torrent Fighters, Z-95 Fighters,

Ending Cutscene(Republic Victory): The Republic starfighters destroy the Dreadnought with a Venator's assistance. Multiple droid ships are destroyed and the Separatist fleet retreats

Ending Cutscene(Separatist Victory): Droid starfighters successfully attack and destroy the Lucrehulk's core, destroying the massive battleship from within.


	9. Kashyyyk: Liberation of Kashyyyk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With intel on the planet of Kashyyyk, the New Republic launches a campaign to free the Wookiees and drive the Empire offworld.

Intro Cutscene: A small New Republic fleet exits hyperspace with Ackbar's cruiser, 2 medical frigates and 5 blockade runners. The small Imperial Kashyyyk fleet contains 3 Star Destroyers and they open fire

Phase 1: Entrance to the planet

New Republic starfighters and transports must find an entrance to the surface to aid the Wookiees in their rebellion against the Empire. The New Republic needs to at least bring down one Star Destroyer before moving on

New Republic Starfighters: X-Wing, A-Wing, Y-Wing, B-Wing

Imperial Starfighters: TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor, TIE Bomber, TIE Defender

Phase 2: Beach Front

With the blockade breached, the New Republic lands troops on the beachfront to help the Wookiees secure the beach before moving on to the Kashyyyk Garrison

New Republic Playables: NR Troops, Wookiee Warriors, X-Wing, A-Wing, Y-Wing, AT-AP Walker

Imperial Playables: Stormtroopers, Shore Troopers, Death Troopers, TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor, TIE Striker, AT-ST

Phase 3: Kashyyyk Garrison

With the beachfront secured, the New Republic and Wookiees advance onto the Kashyyyk Garrison, which deploys two AT-AT walkers to stall the New Republic while the Empire waits for reinforcements

New Republic Playables: NR Troops, Wookiee Warriors, Jetpack Jumpers, X-Wing, Y-Wing, AT-AP Walker

Imperial Playables: Stormtroopers, Death Troopers, TIE Fighter, TIE Striker, AT-ST Walker, AT-AT Walker

Ending Cutscene(New Republic victory): A squadron of Y-Wing bomber appear over the horizon and unleash hell on the Imperial garrison, destroying the Empire's control over Kashyyyk

Ending Cutscene(Imperial Victory): An X-Wing is shot out of the air and crashes onto the beachfront. New Republic troops run inside a U-Wing transport but the U-Wing is shot down by an AT-AT. The Wookiees are then captured and tied up by the remaining Imperials


End file.
